Mi salvación
by BetterthanFiction23
Summary: Un ángel latino que siempre está para mi. Quintana.


_**Nada de Glee me pertenece.**_

* * *

Estaba sentada en el jardín, mirando el cielo. Era tan bello, desde aquí se pueden ver las estrellas y la luna. Todo parece en calma. Solo escuchaba el ir y venir de las olas, que azotaban contra la arena. Había una suave brisa, que agitaba un poco mi desordenado cabello, e impregnaba mi piel de arena.

Mis mejillas aún seguían húmedas, y es que las lágrimas no cesaban. Llevaba más de una hora aquí afuera, y seguía igual, estaba hecha un desastre. Me sentía horrible. Estaba cansada, harta, desesperada y quería olvidarme de todo y de todos. Suspiré, era como la milésima vez que suspiraba. Una costumbre que había adquirido, y que no me gustaba. Pero era la única forma de relajarme un poco, suspiraba y me desahogaba.

Escuché ruido dentro de la casa, probablemente ella también este igual que yo. Hecha una mierda. Aunque su forma de desquitarse se basaba en romper, golpear, gritar y hacer un desastre. No podía decirle nada, ella intentaba hablarme, mientras yo simplemente me alejaba. No me gusta discutir, y prefiero callar. Las peleas, si es que así se podían llamar, consistían en: Ella gritando, dando golpes, lanzando lo que esté a la mano, y yo escuchándola, mirándola, sin decirle nada. Para que al final, venga aquí, a ver las estrellas y escuchar el mar.

Estaba de espaldas a la casa, como si así pudiera evitarla y dejara de doler. Pude oír la puerta abrirse, y estaba segura de que ella me miraba desde ahí.

¿En qué momento todo se vino abajo? Tengo muy presente su mal genio, pero últimamente todo le molesta, y pareciera que ya nada funciona. Y yo… yo no he hecho más que alejarme. Hay una enorme y dolorosa brecha entre nosotras.

No siempre fue así.

Antes, yo estaba demasiado mal. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de luchar, la rutina me consumió. Nada tenía sentido. Todo lo hacía sin motivo, no quería, no luchaba por nada.

Hasta que llegó ella.

Y me salvó.

Me enseñó a darle significado a las cosas, a buscarles una razón. Me ayudó a buscar sueños, a lograrlos. Solo pensarla, me sacaba una sonrisa radiante. Me mantenía animada y de buen humor. Me conquistó sin apenas darme cuenta, y cuando lo hice… era totalmente suya. Nada podía hacer contra el amor que sentía. Y desde ese momento, hace cinco años, fui distinta, cambié. Y mis días comenzaron con ella, y terminaban con ella.

Hasta hace tres meses.

Era tiempo, así lo sentíamos. Éramos felices, nos amábamos, teníamos un hogar. Así que decidimos formar una familia. Las dos juntas. Tener un bebé. Llenar la casa de juguetes, comprar una sillita para el comedor, pintar una habitación de azul o rosa, llenarla de peluches. Todo eso era emocionante, y estábamos dispuestas a hacerlo.

Pero… no funcionó.

Y fue ahí donde me quebré. Nos quebramos.

¿Qué caso tenía? No podía darle lo único que nos faltaba. Lo supe, ella estaba emocionada, ilusionada. Igual que yo, pero… no funcionó.

Y volví a ser la misma que antes. Sin nada por lo que vivir, sin ningún sueño. Ella intentó, por todos los medios, ayudarme a volver. Pero no podía, estaba mal. Me sentía impotente.

Nos distanciamos. Me alejé de ella. Y parecía que ella se cansó de luchar por mí.

Ahora que lo pienso, no sé por qué peleábamos esta noche. Ya no tiene importancia. Seguramente, hoy también duermo sola.

La escuché acercarse. No me moví, dejé que lo hiciera. Se sentó junto a mí, y ambas miramos al frente. Perdidas. Buscándonos.

-**Quinn…**- susurró. Y como siempre, me causo un escalofrío. No respondí, y ella se limitó a tomar mi mano, y a entrelazarla con la suya. No recuerdo la última vez que lo había hecho. Me dejó un ligero apretón, para después soltarme. Se levantó y como llegó, se fue.

Volví a derramar un par de lágrimas. Ella, lo hacía de nuevo. Se tragaba su orgullo, y venía a intentar recuperarme. Y cobarde, no le decía nada, ni siquiera la miraba. Por el camino que iba, no debía sorprenderme si la perdía. Era lo que menos deseaba, perderla…

No podía permitir eso…. Ya no.

Me sequé las lágrimas, y me paré. Me giré hacia la casa, y salí corriendo. Entré y subí las escaleras. Estaba segura que se encontraba en la habitación de invitados. El pasillo se me hizo eterno, pero abrí la puerta y… no estaba.

-**¿Quinn?** – su voz me hizo voltear. Salía de "nuestra" recamara con pijama puesta, y ropa para mañana en mano.

Como si no la hubiese visto en años, y esos escasos tres metros fueran kilómetros. Corrí y me abalance sobre ella, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas. Ella me recibió sorprendida, y me sujetó fuerte. Comencé a sollozar en su cuello, quería decirle tantas cosas. Como "_perdóname_", "_te amo tanto_", "_nunca me dejes_".

Pero, de mi boca solo salían sonidos raros. Sentí su mano sobre mi cabello, dejando caricias sobre él. La abracé más fuerte, y mi llanto también aumentó.

-**Cariño, estoy aquí… tranquila, estoy aquí…** - se recargó en la pared, y sin separarnos, nos fuimos deslizando hasta el piso. Me seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos, e intentaba calmarme. Después de unos minutos, por fin mis ojos dejaban de aguarse, y mi respiración se calmó. Seguíamos abrazadas. Me separé lo necesario, para mirarla a los ojos.

Estaban cristalinos y un poco enrojecidos. Me sorprendí, en contadas ocasiones la vi llorar. Me sonrió con ternura, y otro escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. Siempre tuvo ese efecto en mí. Con una mirada, una palabra, un simple gesto, me ponía nerviosa. No importaba que nos conociéramos de años, eso jamás cambiaría.

-**Yo… lo siento mucho.** – logré decir, con la voz algo ahogada. Ella negó con la cabeza, y me regaló una caricia en mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos ante su contacto. Me hacía sentir viva, de nuevo. Sus ojos, que podían leerme a la perfección. Me llevaban al cielo, sin despegar los pies del suelo.

La amaba tanto.

La amo tanto.

Algo tímida, me acerqué despacio, pidiendo permiso. Supe que lo tenía cuando me sonrió, y le dejé un suave beso en la mejilla. La sentí temblar, y al instante me abrazó con fuerza. Me escondí en su cuello, cobijándome con sus brazos.

-**Quinn…** - buscó mi mirada, y le puse atención. –** Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme.** – susurró y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. La sequé, y recargué mi mano en su moflete, ella la tomo y me dio un beso. Tomó algo de aire, supuse iba a continuar. – **Pensé que te había perdido para siempre, yo… no sabía qué hacer. Me dolía verte tan apagada. Me dolía verte tan lejos de mí…** - bajó la mirada, y un par de lágrimas traviesas cayeron. – **No fue tu culpa… tendremos nuestra familia.** – me volvió a mirar a los ojos. – **Lo prometo.** – se acercó y me dejó un beso en la frente.

Esta vez, no dejaría que ella luchase sola. Yo pondré de mi parte, y saldremos adelante juntas. Como antes, como ahora. Como va a ser siempre.

Ahora con más valor, me acerqué y la bese en los labios. Despacio, sin prisa alguna. Saboreándolos. Hacía mucho que no los probaba. Y era como tomar agua en medio de un desierto.

Sin duda, mi salvación…

-**Santana… te amo.** – le dije al separarnos. – **Te amo demasiado…yo, yo prometo luchar.** – mi voz salió convencida. Y mi morena sonrió orgullosa, cosa que me contagió. – **Seremos felices.** – le dije, y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Me tomó el rostro, acunándolo entre sus manos.

-**Yo soy feliz… cada vez que veo esa sonrisa.** – y sin ser consciente, sonreí y ella igual. – **Esa sonrisa que ilumina mis días, y me hace tan fuerte.** – se acercó y me dio otro beso más.

- **No me dejes sola en la cama hoy.** – le supliqué y San soltó una pequeña risa, que me terminó contagiando.

-**Nunca te dejaré sola, Quinn.** – se acercó hasta casi rosar mis labios. – **Nunca lo haré, rubia.** – se alejó y se levantó del suelo.

Me tendió la mano y yo la acepté sonriente. Volvió a entrelazarlas, y entramos juntas a nuestra recamara.

Me volvía a rescatar, volvía a estar para mí. Y yo le agradecí al cielo, por mandarme un ángel latino. Me encargaría de hacerla feliz, así como ella me hace feliz a mí.

* * *

**_¡Hola mundo! _**

**_Bien, había estado leyendo fics de Faberry, Quintana, y pues, escuchando varias canciones medias tristonas me salió esto. _**

**_No sé si dejarlo en un One-Shot o continuarlo. No se me dan bien las historias largas... así que lo dejaremos mientras. _**

**_Me gustaría saber que les pareció, ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¿quieren golpearme? _**

**_Eso es todo, por ahora. _**

**_Gracias por leer ;)_**

**_Sel_**


End file.
